Create A Cat
by Thenotsogreatprophecy
Summary: Need some cats for story! Leave a review, it's like a first come first serve, but if your's is awesome then I might make an acception.
1. Chapter 1

Create a cat

Okay so I decided to make one of these out of boredom

Here are the rules!

Fill this out

**Name****:(you might want to add you kit/apprentice/warrior name plz):**  
><strong>Rank:<strong>  
><strong>Clan:<strong>  
><strong>Personality:<strong>  
><strong>Appearance:<strong>  
><strong>Family(you can include matecrush also):**  
><strong>History:<strong>  
><strong>Other:<strong>

Make them realistic please, I mean don't add wings or magic powers (if you want magic powers or whatever put in Other, I MIGHT MIGHT accept it for like a prophecy)

Don't use names that have already been in the book, might cause confusion.

Use REAL warrior names no silly ones unless they're a kitty pet

If you want a spot really badly but it's full, tell me and I might add you, but don't get your hopes up!

Earthclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

Fireclan:

Leader: AmberStar

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

Waterclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

Airclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.


	2. Chapter 2

Earthclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

Fireclan:

Leader: AmberStar

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

Waterclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

2.

3.

Airclan:

Leader:

Deputy: Starlingfeather ( Love your name! )

Medicine Cat: Finchflight

Med. Cat Apprentice: Dreampaw

Warriors:

1. Hawktalon

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1. Battlepaw

2. Brackenpaw

3. Icepaw

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last time I'm going to update the list until it is full. When it's full I'll update it and you can check the list. I'll only update notes for you guys. Even if I don't update for a while I'm still working on it, I'm on 24/7, working on it so don't think I have abandoned you, cause I won't I stick to my word.

**Note:**

**Leaders:** You guys MAY have apprentices, under one condition someone else has to make the apprentice for you! You cannot make your own apprentice. If you want an apprentice put A/L next to your warrior's name and I Will choose who you'll get.

**Apprentices: **You guys may have a leader as your mentor, but as long as you don't make your leader your mentor I will choose for you, instead of putting an A/L by your apprentice's name put L/A so I wont get confused with you as a leader.

**EVERYONE: **If you want a superpower it must come with a prophecy! The best prophecies will be chosen. You don't have to be a main to have a superpower.

Earthclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

Fireclan:

Leader: AmberStar- Golden brown tom with Ambereyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

Waterclan:

Leader: Lightstar

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Med. Cat Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

2.

3.

Airclan:

Leader:

Deputy: Starlingfeather

Medicine Cat: Finchflight

Med. Cat Apprentice: Dreampaw

Warriors:

1. Hawktalon

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1. Battlepaw

2. Brackenpaw

3. Icepaw

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Kits:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies to the cat's people:

Moonkit/Paw/Soul- I saw you had Thunder? , So I made you a messenger from Thunderclan if that's okay.

Eaglestar/talon: I made you deputy, cause leader was already taken. If that's okay with you, but you will be leader soon I PROMISE!

Emberclaw: I AM VERY DEEPLY SORRY! I AM! If you came sooner I would have definitely put you as deputy! It's taken, but I SWEAR YOU WILL DEPUTY NEXT TIME!

Also These are the postitions that are needed:

Earthclan:

Leader

Deputy

Med Cat Apprentice

Warriors (9)

Apprentices (4)

Queens(3)

Kits(5)

Elders(3)

Fireclan:

Med Cat

Med Cat App.

Warriors (8)

Apprentices(5)

Queens (2)

Elders(3)

Kits(2)

Waterclan:

Med Cat

Warriors (8)

Apprentices(1)

Queens(2)

Kits(4)

Elders(2)

Airclan:

Leader

Warriors(8)

Apprentices(2)

Queens(3)

Kits(5)

Elders(3)

Those are the available positions

MMKAY BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Looking for more cats.. I'm barely starting the preview of the story… Hope it will come out awesome….

Remember: If you want your cat to have a superpower… it must come with a prophecy.

Mains will be chosen after the list is filled.

Also These are the postitions that are needed:

Earthclan:

Leader

Deputy

Med Cat Apprentice

Warriors (9)

Apprentices (4)

Queens(3)

Kits(5)

Elders(3)

Fireclan:

Med Cat

Med Cat App.

Warriors (8)

Apprentices(5)

Queens (2)

Elders(3)

Kits(2)

Waterclan:

Med Cat

Warriors (8)

Apprentices(1)

Queens(2)

Kits(4)

Elders(2)

Airclan:

Warriors(8)

Apprentices(2)

Queens(3)

Kits(5)

Elders(3)

Hurry up, cause it's a first come first serve!


End file.
